The present invention relates to an improved portable chair for receipt within a container.
Often when working or viewing an individual desires a place to sit to make the task or viewing more comfortable and enjoyable. Frequently, a user will bring along some sort of seating device or chair. Often these chairs have soft back and are not conveniently carried. Further, it is known individuals often utilize five gallon buckets or other similar containers in doing various tasks around the house or in the yard. It is desired that a chair with a rigid back be incorporated within this bucket to utilize an existing common structure and make tasks and viewing more enjoyable and comfortable. Therefore, a portable chair with a rigid back for storage within a bucket and use on the top of the bucket is desired. Preferably, this chair is easily carried and able to be used for multiple tasks.